YOU HELD ME HIGH
by sara lujan
Summary: Las sesiones de Radioterapia no parecen algo muy duro si no tenemos en cuenta los efectos secundarios, ni leemos entre líneas...


Título _ **: YOU HELD ME HIGH**_

Autora: Sara Lujan

Tipo: MSR. NC-17. Cancer arc. Angst/Confort. Friendship.

Disclaimer: Míos, míos ya sé que no son, pero seguro que han estado en mis sueños más veces que en los de CC…Y hace mucho tiempo que me hago una pregunta. ¿Puedo saber qué tienes contra la agente Scully?. Porque esto parece una venganza… ¿No serán celos porque ella sólo le _hace ojitos_ al agente Mulder?.

Spoilers: Piloto, Hielo, Un Respiro, Irresistible, Pusher, Quagmire, Paper hearts, Memento Mori, Max, Never again, Elegy, Desvío, FTF, Prometheo Postmoderno, Rain King, Bad blood, The Unnatural, Getsemane, Redux I y II… En resumen, casi todos mis episodios preferidos, y de muchos de vosotros.

Resumen: Las sesiones de Radioterapia parecen algo sencillo. Sólo 15 ó 20 minutos inmóvil en la camilla, y después puede volver a casa por su propio pie. Si no hubiera, además, que leer entre líneas…

Comentarios, opiniones, preguntas, dudas, críticas, sugerencias, etc… Se acepta todo. Gracias.

 **Notas** :

Escribir este relato me ha llevado unos diez meses, y desde el principio me planteé si debía dejar morir a Scully, o no. Cada día decidía lo contrario del anterior, hasta que me negué a seguir dando vueltas al tema.

Scully iba a morir…

Sin embargo, cada vez que leía un fic en que eso ocurría sentía que mi corazón quedaba más roto que el del propio Mulder, y cuando comencé a escribir los puntos principales de ese capítulo, para luego desarrollarlos, no pude hacerlo. Si Scully muere nada tiene ya sentido.

Ni siquiera leer o escribir fanfics…

Antes de empezar a escribir este relato, la idea era que ocupase unas 30 ó 40 páginas. Los personajes, como le ocurrió a CC, se me han ido de las manos, han cobrado vida propia, y he acabado con más de 330… Creo que algo así le ocurrió también a David Duchovny. Aceptó el papel y grabó el Piloto pensando que la serie no pasaría de su primera temporada, y la gente se olvidaría rápidamente de los alienígenas…

Y aquí seguimos, dando a los agentes Mulder y Scully una vuelta de tuerca más, 25 años después…

Alguien debería investigar esto porque a mi me parece un expediente X

He alterado ligeramente el timeline en un par de escenas respecto a la narración de la serie, por exigencias de mi guión. Consideradlo una licencia literaria. Si sois verdaderos fans de la serie os daréis cuenta, sino…

No sé si Enya habrá leído alguna vez fanfics de Expediente X. Supongo que no, pero puestos a soñar… Su voz, su música, y su apariencia física siempre me hacen pensar en Scully. No sé por qué. Cuando comencé a escribir este relato, sentí que necesitaba incluir esta canción ( _SO I COULD FIND MY WAY_ ) en algún momento. Por eso aprovecho estas páginas para pedir permiso y perdón a su autora por permitirme esta licencia, y darle las gracias por su música que, como Expediente X, siempre me hace soñar.

 **YOU HELD ME HIGH**

"… _porque nadie consigue nada solo"._

 **(Max)**

Capítulo Primero: 5ª Sesión. Viernes.

 **Despacho de Fox Mulder**

 **28 de febrero. 16:50 p.m. Viernes**

"Scully, no sabía que tomaras el sol en la terraza".

Ella levantó los ojos del informe, y miró a Mulder hacer un gesto tocándose la nariz.

"Mi apartamento no tiene terraza", le recordó.

Y a continuación se levantó para guardar en el archivo los documentos que había estado leyendo. Faltaban diez minutos para las 17h de la tarde y Scully repasó mentalmente el plan que tenía para el resto del día. Necesitaba pasar por el supermercado a comprar algunos víveres para el fin de semana. Después, por fin la última cita, y tendría dos días para ella sola. Para recuperar las fuerzas, e intentar que al menos una semana más nadie se diera cuenta de nada…

Sobre todo, Mulder.

Tras su comentario acerca de tomar el sol sabía que se le acababa el tiempo. Que ella misma se había quedado atrapada entre la espada y la pared, y ahora no había forma de salir del atolladero. Tendría que asumir las consecuencias. Mulder se iba a enterar más pronto que tarde. Seguramente se enfadaría, o peor aún, tal vez ni siquiera se enfadase.

Scully tenía miedo no de él… sino por él.

Se había negado a pedirle ayuda desde el principio porque él acudiría inmediatamente y permanecería a su lado el tiempo que hiciera falta, sin importarle su propia alma. Scully necesitaba precisamente eso… pero no lo permitiría.

"Creo que me voy a casa, Mulder. Te veo el lunes".

Se puso el abrigo negro, que colgaba del perchero, y comprobó que las llaves del coche seguieran en el bolsillo.

"¡Scully, espera!".

No pudo evitar retroceder medio paso cuando él se levantó súbitamente, y avanzó una mano hacia ella.

"¿Qué ocurre?".

"Mañana sábado, he quedado con los chicos de El Tirador Solitario a primera hora. Tienen algo que quieren que vea. Información relacionada con una casa abandonada de la época de la Guerra Civil, a las afueras. No han querido darme detalles por teléfono, así que iré a verlos y, según lo que me digan, puede que me pase a conocer la casa. ¿Quieres venir?. Tardaremos poco, y será como una pequeña excursión por el campo".

Scully sonrió sin mirarle. Una media sonrisa que apenas alcanzó sus ojos.

"Te recuerdo que tus excursiones por el campo no suelen acabar bien".

"¿Qué quieres decir?. Siempre hemos vuelto sanos y salvos… más o menos".

"Otro día, Mulder. Mañana tengo cosas que hacer".

"Como quieras, pero tú te lo pierdes".

Mulder quiso dar a sus palabras un tono irónico que seguramente hubieran elevado un par de centímetros las cejas de Scully… sino fuera porque habían ido dirigidas a su espalda. Ella estaba ya en el pasillo cuando la puerta del despacho se cerró. Mulder tuvo la sensación de que le habían dado con la puerta en las narices sin moverse siquiera de su escritorio.

Aún tardó un buen rato en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo fue para sentarse y pellizcarse el labio inferior con los dedos sin apartar los ojos de la puerta por la que acababa de salir su compañera.

Fue como si Scully no hubiese estado allí en todo el día. Como si no hubiera trabajado a su lado los últimos cuatro o cinco días, en realidad…

 **Holy Cross Memorial Hospital**

 **Washington D.C.**

 **17:40 p.m. Viernes.**

Hoy estaba de suerte. Scully había encontrado un hueco libre para aparcar a la misma entrada del hospital. No necesitaría mostrar la acreditación que como agente del FBI, le permitía aparcar donde quisiera. Hoy era sólo una ciudadana más, anónima e invisible. Desapercibida por todos. Echó un vistazo al asiento posterior para asegurarse de que la bolsa de papel marrón con la compra que acababa de hacer seguía ahí.

Una mujer normal que hacía la compra al salir del trabajo, y volvía a casa para seguir con su vida normal. A veces Scully deseaba simplemente eso.

Pero su vida no era normal.

Antes de salir del coche apagó el móvil y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Era extraño, una sensación que se le pegaba a la garganta y le obligaba a tragar saliva. No estaba acostumbrada a pasar una hora al día desconectada del mundo.

Desconectada de Mulder.

Scully subió deprisa la media docena de escalones que llevaban hasta la entrada principal. Allí se detuvo. El frío de febrero le llegó hasta el cuerpo a pesar del abrigo, pero la sensación era tan distinta en la cara… Un alivio momentáneo del fuego que cada tarde se hacía más intenso a los lados de la nariz.

Y sólo había transcurrido una semana. Ni siquiera eso…

Sólo cinco días.

Faltaban poco más de diez minutos cuando la sensación se hizo otra vez consciente. ¿Cuándo había comenzado?. Debió ser ayer por la mañana al sonar el despertador. La tentación de volver a cerrar los ojos se le antojó insoportable. A pesar de haberse acostado temprano y dormido toda la noche de un tirón, prepararse para ir a la oficina le pareció una tarea agotadora. Tanto que, cuando llegó, consultó el reloj para ver cuanto tiempo faltaba para salir. A lo largo de la mañana, y hasta las 17h de la tarde comprobó la hora muchas veces más. Tantas que, en algún momento se dio cuenta de que Mulder se había dado cuenta. Entonces dejó de mirar el reloj, pero no de sentir el tiempo inmóvil sobre sus hombros.

Scully sabía que esto ocurriría pronto, pero no de un modo tan intenso… agotador.

De pie, ante las grandes puertas acristaladas pensó que debía de haber una escala para cuantificar esta sensación. Del 1 al 10, si lograba no pensar en ello, el cansancio era de 10. Cuando se hacía consciente, la escala se quedaba ridículamente pequeña.

El tiempo apremiaba. No podía escudarse detrás de sus pensamientos. Tenía que entrar una vez más, la quinta. Scully sintió que llevaba ya años haciendo esto, atravesando estas puertas.

Pero eran sólo cinco. Veces... Días... Sesiones…

Aún le quedaban treinta más, y no tenía demasiadas razones para pensar que todo esto sirviera para algo. Probablemente el resultado sería el mismo.

Algunas veces, hubiera preferido dejarse caer en el sofá hasta que anocheciera, y esperar que todo acabara de una vez. Sin moverse. Sin hacer ruido. Sin que él se enterase hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, y dejara de luchar por una causa perdida.

Las puertas automáticas de cristal se abrieron al detectar su presencia y la de algunas personas más que salían a la vez. Apenas diez centímetros separaban lo que a Scully le parecían dos mundos distintos. Al otro lado, el invierno desaparecía súbitamente. El abrigo negro ahora era una carga. Aquí dentro ya no era febrero, pero seguía siendo viernes. Eso no cambiaría al menos hasta dentro de una hora, y después el descanso sólo duraría dos días. No sería suficiente. Antes de que se diera cuenta volvería a ser lunes… Y volvería a ser martes…

Así treinta veces más.

Avanzando por el amplio vestíbulo, se dio cuenta de que no sólo el lugar, sino también las personas que iba encontrando a su paso empezaban a resultar familiares. El guardia de seguridad. La chica de pelo corto y negro en el área de recepción. El celador que salía arrastrando la camilla para recibir algún paciente que llegaba en ambulancia. Sí, todo comenzaba a volverse más familiar de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Ni siquiera miró para pulsar el botón al llegar al ascensor. La cuenta atrás, desde el tercer piso en la pequeña pantalla, sobre las puertas, le pareció que tenía algo de premonitorio. Cuando se abrieron, Scully se apartó un poco para que los de dentro pudieran salir. Era un pequeño grupo de cinco personas que rápidamente dejó el ascensor sólo para ella. Una vez dentro se apoyó en la pared de la cabina y miró alrededor pulsando el número 4 del panel. Las dos mitades de las puertas se acercaron encerrándola en un espacio de juego de espejos que le devolvía la imagen desde los cuatro puntos cardinales. Sólo habían pasado cinco días, y ya le parecía que la imagen no era totalmente ella. Empezaba a pensar que no se reconocía a sí misma del todo.

A la cuarta planta no llegaba el movimiento y el discreto bullicio de la gente que entraba y salía en la planta principal. Aquí el ambiente era distinto, espeso, silencioso… como detenido.

Cinco metros a la izquierda, dos puertas blancas daban acceso a otra sección, aunque ella sentía que más que para entrar, su función en realidad era la de evitar que saliera.

Que escapara.

Incluso las letras negras sobre fondo blanco del cartel le parecían afiladas como cuchillos que cada tarde apuñalaban su cuerpo.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE ONCOLOGÍA**

 **SECCIÓN: RADIOTERAPIA**

Scully pasó al otro lado de la puerta e inmediatamente la cerró, y se apoyó en ella con los ojos cerrados. Sólo dos o tres respiraciones lentas y profundas, y estaría preparada para caminar por el pasillo recto, unos veinte metros, hasta la quinta puerta en el lado derecho. La señalada como sala de espera.

Era de agradecer el esfuerzo que habían puesto en hacer del lugar un espacio amable, pero ella no creía que lo hubieran logrado en absoluto. De planta cuadrada. Tenía dos filas de sillas de plástico amarillo dispuestas en ángulo recto a lo largo de dos de las paredes, y una ventana enfrente de la puerta por la que sólo se veía el trozo de cielo gris oscuro de este atardecer de febrero. En el centro una gran mesa de cristal con algunas revistas desordenadas, y una caja de pañuelos grande y blanca sin ningún logo o marca impresos. Dos macetas de tamaño mediano contenían sendas plantas de interior. Scully se sorprendió de que tuvieran mejor aspecto que la mayoría de las plantas que adornaban espacios similares, u oficinas de cualquier tipo.

Era la primera vez que se le ocurrió que en el despacho de Mulder nunca había habido una planta… Ni en el suyo, para ser exactos.

Las dos filas de sillas tenían capacidad para un total de veinte personas, pero en este momento sólo ocho estaban ocupadas. Scully hizo un gesto breve a modo de saludo al entrar y se sentó al extremo de una de las filas, con la espalda muy recta y las manos entrelazadas en el regazo. Apenas miró a las personas que esperaban con ella, a pesar de que las conocía a todas desde hacía cinco días. Eran ocho personas agrupadas de dos en dos que se sentaban juntas dejando el mayor número de sillas vacías posibles entre ellos y la siguiente pareja. Como si quisieran estar juntas, y a la vez aislarse del resto del mundo.

Únicamente Scully estaba sola en su silla de espera, como lo había estado los últimos cuatro días.

Levantó los ojos e hizo una pasada rápida por todos ellos. Nadie tenía interés en relacionarse con el resto del grupo, sólo de mantenerse lo más cerca posible del compañero, y olvidarse del mundo. Les conocía a todos porque eran los mismos que cada tarde tenían su cita a la misma hora que ella.

Al mirarlos hoy se dio cuenta de algo más. Hoy podía distinguir claramente en cada pareja quien era el que venía a la sesión diaria, y quien el acompañante.

A su izquierda, tres sillas más allá, una pareja formada por una chica que no tendría más de veinticinco años y un hombre que claramente pasaba de los cincuenta. El brazo de él acogía los hombros de la joven en un gesto protector. Ella era atractiva, de rasgos delicados, y pelo largo de color rubio oscuro, pero tenía algo que a Scully no le cuadraba en la imagen. Ni rastro de maquillaje en su cara y con unas manchas oscuras bajo los ojos que hablaban de noches sin dormir. Tal vez llorando. Los labios gruesos y bien dibujados aparecían secos y agrietados, con trozos de piel levantada por toda su superficie. Scully imaginó la sensación dolorosa.

A un par de sillas de distancia, otra pareja, dos hombres de edad similar, miraban sin parpadear el suelo delante de ellos. Uno mostraba una constitución fuerte, atlética. Era fácil adivinar que hacía deporte con regularidad. El compañero en cambio tenía el aspecto de una rama seca a punto de quebrarse con la menor brisa. Delgado y de piel pálida, amarillenta, vestía una sudadera negra demasiado grande que acentuaba más aún su aspecto enfermizo.

La siguiente eran un niño de unos ocho años, y su madre, afroamericanos… o una niña. Scully no estaba segura porque vestía un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta con un dibujo de _**Bob Esponja**_ en el pecho, pero en su cabeza no había un solo cabello. A pesar de todo, eran los únicos que sonreían en la sala. El niño miraba interesado en la pantalla de un móvil lo que debía ser alguna historieta de dibujos animados. De vez en cuando reía con una pequeña carcajada y acercaba el aparato a la madre para que participara de lo divertido de la situación. Ella sonreía también, pero no por las imágenes que proyectaba el móvil. Scully sabía que sonreía porque veía a su hijo reír.

Al final del ángulo recto de sillas, las más alejadas de ella, la última pareja estaba claramente enamorada. Ella tocaba con delicadeza, apenas con dos dedos, la línea de la mandíbula de él. Una zona enrojecida que se extendía hacia abajo hasta la mitad del cuello, como una quemadura solar. Scully bajó la mirada y se tocó brevemente su propia mejilla, cerca del lado derecho de la nariz. El apartó la mano de su compañera, y la protegió entre las dos suyas. No hubo sonido, pero Scully leyó claramente en los labios del hombre.

 _Estoy bien._

 _¡No!. ¡No lo estás!,_ gritó Scully en su cabeza.

Tan fuerte que por un momento creyó que la pareja lo oiría. Por supuesto no fue así.

No todo se puede decir sin sonido.

Scully se preguntó cuánto tiempo le quedaba antes de que los demás la vieran a ella de ese modo.

Antes de que Mulder se diera cuenta…

De una puerta lateral entró una enfermera. Debía tener poco más de cuarenta años, y era de la misma estatura que Scullu. Llevaba su nombre grabado en azul en el bolsillo de la camisola de su uniforme: Innés. Consultó un portafolios que traía en las manos y miró al grupo.

"Dana Scully", llamó.

"Sí".

Se levantó lentamente. Como todas las tardes, ocho pares de ojos se clavaron en ella mientras pasaba delante de la enfermera, y entraba a la sala contigua. Agradecía que la puerta se cerrase a su paso para dejar de sentir sus miradas de lástima.

La nueva sala era en realidad sólo un pasillo corto con dos sillas en un lado, y enfrente otra puerta y una cristalera que daba a la sala de radioterapia propiamente dicha.

"¿Me deja el abrigo, Dana?".

Innés esperó a que se lo quitara, y lo colgó en el perchero al lado de las sillas.

"¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?".

"Cansada. No creí que me sentiría así al menos hasta dentro de una semana más", reconoció Scully con voz apagada.

"Ya sabe que los efectos secundarios varían mucho en cada caso. Tanto en el número de ellos como en la intensidad. No deje de comentárselo al Dr. Hansen. La mayoría de las veces no podemos evitarlos, pero con ayuda de los fármacos se pueden atenuar".

Ella asintió.

Cuando la enfermera abrió la segunda puerta, Scully tocó la cruz de oro que siempre llevaba al cuello.

Esta era una sala enorme en forma de **L**. La parte más próxima a la entrada correspondía a la zona de control formada por una mesa alargada en la que descansaban varios ordenadores. Tres de las pantallas estaban encendidas y centraban toda la atención de dos personas sentadas ante ellas. Estudiaban una prueba de scanner de un cráneo humano con una extraña mancha blanca entre los ojos, a la altura de la nariz. Scully veía la misma imagen cada tarde, al empezar su sesión, y se preguntaba si hoy uno de los dos hombres habría descubierto algo distinto en su cabeza.

En su tumor.

Cuando les oyeron entrar, el hombre más mayor, de unos 45 años y sienes de tonos grises, se levantó ofreciendo la mano y una sonrisa.

"Buenas tardes, señorita Scully. Por fin hemos llegado al final de la semana. Ahora tiene dos días para recuperar fuerzas. Aprovéchelos porque todavía nos queda un largo camino".

Ella respondió al saludo con una leve sonrisa y una mano que quiso ser firme, pero le sorprendió la fuerza con la que el médico la estrechó. De hecho, cada tarde era mayor. O tal vez ella estuviera más débil.

"Buenas tardes, Dr. Hansen".

"Como ya le expliqué, la sesión de hoy será algo más larga. Tenemos que hacer análisis de sangre. Comprobar cómo la radiación está afectando a tu sistema inmunológico, y cómo evoluciona el tumor".

"¿Y si no hay cambios?".

La voz le salió aprensiva.

"Sólo llevamos una semana, Dana. El protocolo incluye controles semanales, pero en realidad hoy no esperamos ningún cambio significativo. Se trata sobre todo de controlar la aparición de efectos secundarios. Ya tenemos algunos", señaló su nariz. "¿Ha notado algo más?".

"Estoy bien. Sólo algo cansada".

"¿Algo?. Sigue trabajando, ¿verdad?. Tal vez debería plantearse dejarlo durante una temporada".

"De momento, no. Lo llevo bien".

El médico dio un suspiro y miró a la agente a los ojos.

"¿Esta segura?. Si me dieran un dólar cada vez que oigo a un paciente decir algo así, seguiría trabajando aquí, pero vendría en limusina en lugar de en bicicleta. Sé que es difícil aceptar que nuestra rutina diaria cambie casi de la noche a la mañana, pero eso es exactamente lo que hace el cáncer. O más bien su tratamiento. Tiene que tomárselo con calma y permitir que le ayuden. Las cosas van a ponerse mucho más difíciles antes de que empiecen a mejorar".

"Lo haré", murmuró Scully casi para sí misma.

"Me alegraría ver que el lunes viene acompañada a la sesión. Es mucho más importante de lo que parece. Además el cansancio intenso suele provocar sensación de mareo y vértigo. Sé que ahora viene en su coche y sabe lo peligroso que es. Tiene que dejar que alguien más conduzca por usted".

"No sé si tengo a alguien que pueda venir aquí cada día".

"¿No lo tiene, o no lo quiere?".

Scully notó el picor en los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse, y casi logró contenerlas.

"Se lo dije el primer día, Dana, y no me ha hecho caso. Es la única persona de su grupo que viene sola a diario. No he querido insistir porque la primera semana casi siempre es soportable, pero a partir del lunes las cosas pueden cambiar mucho más rápido. No podrá hacerlo sola… No podrá".

Ella le miró directamente a los ojos por primera vez. Con el ceño fruncido quiso retar las palabras del médico, pero sólo duró un segundo. Una lágrima escapó de su ojo y la retiró al instante con su dedo índice. Le hubiera gustado abofetearse a sí misma por derrumbarse ante él, pero sabía que tenía razón.

Necesitaba ayuda… y no la quería necesitar.

"Vamos, señorita Scully".

Innés le apremió para que le siguiera al otro lado de la sala, separada por una cristalera a modo de pared.

Aquí, casi todo el espacio estaba ocupado por una camilla amplia, y sobre ella un enorme brazo robótico. El Acelerador Lineal Móvil, cuya función era la de emitir radiación de alta energía que matara las células que formaban el tumor. A pesar del nivel de precisión logrado a lo largo del tiempo, lo cierto era que no había forma de evitar que en el proceso murieran también células sanas cercanas a la zona afectada, ni que la radiación afectara con mayor o menor intensidad al resto del cuerpo.

La enfermera buscó un momento en el archivo de la pared del fondo, bajo la ventana, y sacó una carpeta marrón en la que Scully vio su nombre escrito en la esquina superior con rotulador rojo.

Se quitó la chaqueta de su traje azul marino y la dejó con cuidado en el respaldo de la silla cercana al archivo. Luego se llevó las manos al cuello para desabrochar su cruz de oro, y la guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

"Siéntate Dana. Primero tengo que sacarte sangre para el laboratorio".

Innés se acercó con una pequeña bandeja plateada que contenía el material necesario para la extracción, y la dejó sobre las rodillas de Scully. Ella apretó un poco los dientes cuando le sujetó el torniquete de goma en el brazo derecho con demasiada fuerza. La molestia sólo duró unos segundos hasta que la aguja penetró con facilidad en la piel fina del antebrazo. El émbolo se llenó rápidamente y cuando le aflojó la goma, sintió con alivio como la circulación sanguínea volvía a sus dedos.

"Veamos ahora la tensión", dijo alcanzando el tensiómetro que colgaba del bolsillo de su camisola blanca.

Esta vez utilizó el brazo izquierdo para sujetarle el manguito e hincharlo de aire hasta que también aquí sintió que la sangre se retiraba momentáneamente como la marea en una playa. Inés miraba atentamente la pantalla redonda ante sus ojos, y frunció los labios hacia un lado. Volvió a presionar varias veces la perilla de goma para insuflar aire nuevo y miró la aguja de la pantalla con más atención. Por fin se quitó el fonendoscopio de las orejas.

"La tienes más baja que el día que te hicimos el chequeo general, antes de empezar las sesiones. Sólo 9.60. No me extraña que te sientas cansada".

Apuntó el dato en la carpeta marrón.

"Quítate los zapatos, y sube" indicó Inés señalando la báscula adosada a la pared.

Ella dejó el calzado bajo la silla y se levantó. Miró los números oscilar arriba y abajo un momento, antes de quedar fijos.

51,5 Kg,

Innés volvió a tomar nota.

"Has bajado un kilo en poco más de una semana. Es demasiado, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que acabas de iniciar el tratamiento, No deberías tener problemas con la alimentación. Al menos no todavía".

"Cuando llego a casa sólo quiero dormir", se justificó.

"Es comprensible, pero aun así no puedes descuidar las comidas. El tratamiento ya es de por sí muy debilitante. Si no tienes cuidado, la pérdida de peso sólo empeorará tu estado general, y te pondrá las cosas más difíciles".

Cerró la carpeta y la devolvió al archivo.

"Hemos terminado. Me llevo esto al laboratorio, y luego te veo".

Se dirigió a la puerta con la bandeja plateada en las manos, y antes de salir le hizo un gesto al Dr. Hansen, que se había vuelto a sentar frente al ordenador. Se levantó y pasó al otro lado de la pantalla de cristal, donde Scully esperaba inmóvil.

"Bien, Dana. Vamos allá. ¿Estás preparada?".

¡ _No_!, gritó por dentro. Sólo quería darse la vuelta y salir de allí.

"Sí", murmuró.

El Dr. Hansen oyó la respuesta sólo porque fue acompañada de un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Scully se acercó a la camilla y apoyó las manos en el lateral metálico para impulsarse un poco, y sentarse en el borde. Los pies le quedaron colgando en el aire 25 centímetros sobre el suelo. Los miró hacer unos cuantos movimientos oscilatorios adelante y atrás, como tratando de escapar de allí por su propia voluntad. Al levantar los ojos vio al doctor mirándola fijamente y esperando. No había modo de escapar por mucho que tratara de estirar cada movimiento. Si les retrasaba, al final termina-rían por impacientarse, y el Dr. Hansen le llamaría la atención. Era un hombre sensible y con empatía. Entendía que algunos de sus pacientes intentara retrasar este momento difícil todo lo posible, pero después de ella había cuatro personas más esperando algo de lo que trataban de huir aun sabiendo que era su única posibilidad de seguir viviendo.

Scully tomó otro pequeño impulso con las piernas, y quedó tendida en la camilla.

"Un poco más abajo, por favor", le indicó poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

Hizo un movimiento lateral con la pelvis y las rodillas, para colocarse diez centímetros más abajo en la fina colchoneta.

"Ahí está bien. Retírate el pelo. Voy a ponerte la máscara".

Cada tarde, al oír esa palabra, era cuando Scully sentía el nudo en el estómago. Duro. Atenazante. Como si un puño se hubiera abierto paso a través de la piel, agarrado un trozo de carne de su interior, y tratara de sacarlo tirando con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras reunía con sus manos el cabello para ocultarlo detrás del cuello, intentaba razonar consigo misma:

 _Sólo es una máscara de plástico. Una máscara de protección y para marcar los puntos exactos a los que dirigir el haz de rayos._

El Dr. Hansen la acercó a su cara.

 _No hay razón para que contengas la respiración. No duele. No sientes ninguna presión, ningún pinchazo, ningún corte. Nada. Ni siquiera te toca, esta a dos centímetros de tu piel. No sientes su tacto. No sabes si está fría o caliente. Tiene orificios por los que el aire circula sin dificultad, y es totalmente transparente. Puedes ver, oír, y respirar sin mayor problema. Si no fuera por el leve olor a plástico apenas notarías lo que te han puesto._

¿Por qué se sentía entonces como si de pronto estuviera en el fondo de un lago, en una noche sin luna?.

Atrapada. Sola. Vulnerable. Con el aliento contenido en el pecho.

Desesperada por quitársela y salir corriendo de allí sin mirar atrás, sin detenerse hasta que sintiera unas manos que le agarraban, y unos brazos a los que ella pudiera agarrarse.

La máscara quedó fija en su lugar y el doctor colocó también las piezas de plástico que inmovilizaban los hombros de Scully contra la camilla.

"Recuerda. Debes permanecer totalmente inmóvil, pero si comienzas a sentirte mal haz una señal con la mano, o llámanos. Te oiremos por el altavoz", le recordó cerrando la puerta.

Con un gesto de aprobación salió hacia la zona de los ordenadores.

Una vez ante la pantalla, tecleó la orden. Al instante el programa informático que controlaba el Acelerador Lineal Móvil se puso en marcha dando las órdenes según los datos de referencia recibidos de las distintas pruebas médicas a las que Scully se había sometido dos semanas antes.

En este momento, una maquina decidía cuánta radiación recibía y en que zona exacta de su cara. Si se equivocara, si hubiera algún error en la forma de transmitir los datos, el resultado sería fatal.

O podía ocurrir que la dosis de radiación fuera la adecuada y dirigida con la mayor precisión al centro del tumor… y que aún así no sirviera de nada.

Por supuesto había una tercera opción. Que en algún momento, las altas dosis de energía recibidas a diario tuvieran el efecto esperado. Que las células enfermas del tumor en los senos nasofaríngeos, sobre el paladar, comenzaran a morir con mayor rapidez que las sanas de los órganos cercanos. Antes que las células sanas de su garganta, de sus ojos, o de su cerebro.

El brazo robótico despertó con un zumbido penetrante que hizo vibrar el interior de su cuerpo.

Scully dejó de parpadear cuando un punto de luz se encendió en el extremo del brazo por donde salía el haz de rayos invisibles. Sintió como si un revólver con láser incorporado le apuntara directamente a la cara. La bala impactaría exactamente en el punto rojo indicado por el láser. Imposible fallar. La bala sin duda le volaría la cabeza.

El zumbido cambió a una serie rápida de chasquidos, y el brazo avanzó hasta quedar justo encima de sus ojos. Scully seguía a la máquina con las pupilas, lo único que se movía en su cuerpo. El ritmo de los chasquidos cambió y el brazo inició un movimiento vertical que repentinamente aceleró sus latidos. Seguía con la mirada el punto rojo que se acercó hasta quedar a 15 centímetros de su cara, y al fin tuvo que parpadear dos veces para enfocar en otro punto más lejano y menos doloroso.

Respiraba corto y rápido. No era consciente de estar presionando con fuerza la cabeza sobre la fina almohada, queriendo hundirse en ella. Queriendo desaparecer.

Los libros y el Dr. Hansen habían apelado a su excelente preparación médica y profesional para tratar de convencerla de que no debía temer las sesiones. El haz de rayos invisible, era invisible. No sólo no podía verlo, sino que tampoco sentiría dolor alguno mientras penetraba en su cuerpo. Los efectos secundarios horas, días, o incluso semanas más tarde eran otro asunto, pero de momento no había casi nada que temer. En realidad, las sesiones eran algo bastante inofensivo. Ni siquiera se prolongaban mucho, 15 o 20 minutos a lo sumo. No había motivo para estar muy asustado a corto plazo.

Pero Scully estaba aterrorizada por media docena de razones que claramente se podían dividir en dos tipos. Ella no era consciente de esa división. Simplemente el miedo giraba en su cerebro formando imágenes en lugar de palabras. Cada tarde, cuando le ponían la máscara y oía el primer zumbido del brazo robótico imaginaba que algo fallaba en el mecanismo que movía la máquina. Podía oír el sonido de tornillos rodando en el suelo de losas, y el crujido de piezas que perdían el ensamblaje de unas con otras. Que todo el enorme brazo emisor flotando sobre su cara literalmente se le venía encima.

Y ahí acababa todo.

Esta imagen recurrente pertenecía al primer grupo. El de razones irracionales para tener miedo. En realidad era la única que había en este grupo.

El segundo, en cambio, el de razones racionales y lógicas para tener miedo contenía al menos media docena de imágenes más. Cada tarde la nitidez de estas imágenes aumentaba en la misma proporción que su miedo, hasta que hoy viernes, una de ellas había tomado el primer puesto en la lista.

Mulder no sabía…

Scully tenía por delante un fin de semana difícil. El Dr. Hansen ya le había prevenido. Los efectos secundarios de cada sesión se acumulaban. Comenzaban a ser tan evidentes que ya no podía olvidarse de ellos esquivando miradas. Ya no podía ocultárselo a los demás, y eso le avergonzaba. No podía ocultárselo a sí misma, y eso le enfurecía. No podía ocultárselo a Mulder más allá del fin de semana, y eso le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas y el alma de una tristeza infinita…

Scully sintió el roce de unos dedos en el cuello, y abrió los ojos.

"Hemos terminado, Dana".

El Dr. Hansen le retiró la máscara de la cara, y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse en la camilla. Por un momento, Scully vió las paredes oscilar a derecha e izquierda, y desvió la mirada hacia el rostro del médico esperando que se mantuviera estable, pero no fue así. Los ojos y la boca del hombre parecían borrosos y vibrantes. Hizo dos o tres respiraciones profundas mientras pensaba una excusa para ocultar la sensación de vértigo.

"Creo que me he dormido unos minutos".

"Esa es una buena señal. No es fácil relajarse en esta camilla".

No. De hecho era imposible. Sólo ahora que había terminado la sesión notaba el nudo del estómago algo más pequeño, y no tan apretado. Si el espacio a su alrededor dejara de moverse de una vez podría ponerse en pie, y convencer al doctor y así misma de que, al menos en esta fase del tratamiento, mantenía el control.

Después de unos segundos se sintió bastante segura como para recoger sus zapatos y ponerse la chaqueta.

Innés entró a la sala y entregó al doctor un par de folios. El los estudió un momento con atención.

"Los resultados de laboratorio, Dana. En general tus valores son aceptables aunque hay un par de puntos que me preocupan".

"¿Qué puntos?", preguntó aprensiva.

"El hierro ha bajado más de lo que esperaba para ser la primera semana. Y los niveles de glóbulos blancos empiezan a comprometer tu sistema inmunitario. Te voy a dar algo para atajar la pérdida de hierro. Aliviará algo el cansancio aunque no desaparecerá del todo. También te voy a dar algo para el dolor".

"¿Qué dolor?. No he notado ningún dolor. Sólo cansancio, y esto".

Señaló su cara.

 _Y algo de vértigo hace un momento_ , pensó.

Pero no le pareció tan importante como para decírselo al doctor.

"Voy a estar dos días sin verte. Es sólo precaución. Si notas que comienza el dolor tómate esto".

El doctor rellenó dos recetas y se las entregó. Ella las cogió con miedo, como si el hecho de tenerlas en la mano fuera a provocar de repente aquello que trataban de aliviar.

El le acompañó hasta la puerta y le ayudó a ponerse el abrigo del perchero.

"Le espero aquí el lunes, a la misma hora. No me deje plantado", bromeó.

"No faltaré", aseguró con media sonrisa.

Como si en este momento tuviera otra opción.

En tan solo unos días, Scully había empezado a sentir que su vida había entrado en un túnel. Después de caminar por el durante un tiempo, la entrada quedaba demasiado lejos como para volver, y aún no distinguía la salida delante de ella. Y quedarse quieta esperando que algo ocurriese no era una opción.

No le quedaba más remedio que seguir avanzando. Sabía que mucho antes de que viera la luz al final del túnel, tendría que enfrentarse a los monstruos que le salieran al paso, y eso era realmente lo que le asustaba porque, como había dicho el Dr. Hansen, no podría vencerlos a todos ella sola.

"Procure descansar el fin de semana y, se lo digo totalmente en serio, Dana. No venga el lunes sola. Llevo años haciendo esto, y sé cómo es. Al principio no parece demasiado difícil, pero las cosas cambian rápidamente. Usted también es médico y sabe de lo que hablo. Sé que trata de mantener el control, pero llegará un momento, antes de que sepa si logrará vencer, en que la enfermedad le controlará a usted. Para entonces debe haber alguien cerca. Muy cerca".

"Lo tendré en cuenta".

Scully le estrechó la mano y se dio la vuelta antes de que él dijera algo más. Sólo quería llegar a casa.

Cuando salió a la sala de espera, vio que el niño afroamericano y su madre estaban ya en pie, dispuestos a entrar con Innés. Era su turno para la sesión de radioterapia. Ella se apresuró a salir del hospital.

Cuando se sentó tras el volante ya era de noche. Hoy iba a llegar más tarde a casa; tenía que parar de camino en la farmacia para comprar los fármacos. Contando con la ducha, la cena, guardar la compra, revisar su correo y sus llamadas por última vez en el día… seguramente no se metería en la cama antes de las 21h o 21:30h.

Su hora habitual de irse a dormir en días de trabajo habían sido las 23:00h durante los últimos diez años. Esta semana, en cambio, no se había acostado ningún día después de las 21:45h, y aún así Scully se preguntaba cuántas horas más de sueño necesitaría para sentir que había descansado lo suficiente.

Mañana era sábado. Podía quedarse en la cama todo el día si quisiera. Literalmente. Pero eso no serviría de nada. Al final del día tendría la misma sensación de llevar un gran peso sobre los hombros, y las rodillas cada vez más flojas como si se estuvieran convirtiendo poco a poco en gelatina.

Incluso ahora que iba sentada al volante del coche.

Una vez en el aparcamiento de su edificio abrió la portezuela de atrás y recogió la bolsa de papel con los víveres. Al salir del ascensor, con la entrada de su apartamento ya a la vista, Scully tuvo la sensación de llevar una roca de granito entre los brazos. Su memoria debía tener alguna laguna, pues no recordaba ningún artículo muy pesado entre la media docena que llevaba encima, pero lo cierto es que temió que no pudiera sujetar la compra con una mano mientras metía la otra en el bolsillo del abrigo en busca de las llaves de casa.

Y entonces lo sintió otra vez.

La sensación de vacío en su cabeza; de algo hueco por dentro. La cerradura se convirtió en una mancha dorada sin bordes definidos sobre la madera oscura de la puerta. Imposible encontrar el orificio donde insertar la llave. Scully parpadeó para aclarar sus ojos, pero no funcionó. Ahora el marco de la puerta le pareció que formaba un trapecio, en lugar del rectángulo que había sido siempre. Apoyó la palma de la mano en la puerta para que ésta dejara de moverse. ¿O era ella la que oscilaba hacia delante y hacia atrás?.

Algo no iba bien.

Las llaves se le resbalaron de la mano y el golpe al llegar al suelo sonó como una bomba que hubiera explotado a sus pies. Su corazón se aceleró y de pronto podía oír los latidos en las sienes.

Quería entrar ahora mismo y sentarse.

Se agachó para recoger las llaves del suelo y al incorporarse sintió que la superficie ya no era horizontal. Ella se inclinó hacia un lado para compensar el desnivel que notaba bajo sus pies, y todo ocurrió en un instante. La bolsa de la compra se inclinó con ella, y la botella de leche se deslizó de su lugar. Scully la miró caer a cámara lenta, como las llaves, y el impacto fue ensordecedor.

El cristal se rompió en tres partes de buen tamaño y una miriada de pequeños fragmentos alrededor de sus pies. El líquido se derramó por el suelo y una parte rebotó hacia arriba salpicando la puerta, los zapatos, y el abrigo negro de Scully. Las llaves, con el llavero del Apolo 11, quedaron en medio de un charco blanco rodeado de fragmentos de cristal con bordes irregulares y afilados. Las cogió e intentó meterla en la cerradura, pero falló de nuevo.

Scully sintió la furia subiendo por su estómago hasta los dientes, y dio una patada a la puerta.

 _¡Sólo quiero abrir la puerta!, ¿por qué de repente se ha vuelto tan jodidamente difícil?._

Se negó a intentarlo una vez más. Soltó las llaves con rabia, y dejó caer también la bolsa de la compra de la otra mano. Tres tomates rodaron por el suelo, uno detrás de otro, en una línea recta perfecta. Scully pensó que la imagen tenía un punto cómico, pero las lágrimas ya llegaban a la comisura de los labios, y sintió la sal en su boca.

Se dio la vuelta para sentarse en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y las piernas flexionadas para rodearse a sí misma con los brazos, y apoyar la frente en las rodillas. Aún sostenía entre los dedos la pequeña bolsa con los medicamentos que había comprado de camino a casa.

Con los ojos cerrados pensó en qué momento había empezado esto y cuándo llegaría el momento en que fuera imposible de soportar. El dijo que ocurriría pronto, pero realmente no le creyó. Aún tenía tiempo, se dijo así misma. Ella también era médico, y sabía exactamente cómo se había sentido a lo largo de la semana. No muy bien, pero sí lo suficiente como para que nadie se hubiera percatado de nada.

Ni siquiera Mulder.

Sentada en medio del caos de la compra esparcida por el suelo, la leche derramada, los cristales rotos a su alrededor, Scully se preguntó cuánto tiempo le quedaba realmente. No sólo de vida, sino sobre todo de una vida que ella considerase digna de ser vivida. Una vida de la que ella y sólo ella, tuviera el control.

Hoy no había sido capaz de abrir la puerta de su propia casa. Cuando pasara la sensación de vértigo lo volvería a intentar, y no dudaba de que lo lograría.

Sin embargo, esto no dejaba de ser el principio del fin.

Pronto no podría hacer la compra por sí misma. Si la sensación de mareo se volvía cada vez más intensa y frecuente, el lunes ya no podría conducir con seguridad. El trabajo sería lo siguiente, y a partir de ahí todo iría cuesta abajo.

¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba antes de que el cansancio y todo el tiempo libre del mundo le dejaran postrada en la cama?. ¿Cuánto, antes de que necesitara algo más fuerte que los medicamentos que hoy le había recetado el Dr. Hansen?. ¿Cuánto, antes de que las sesiones de radio o el avance del tumor le nublaran la mente?. ¿Cuánto, antes de que su estado de debilidad general le impidiera comer por sí sola, cambiarse de ropa, o lavarse ella misma?. ¿Cuánto, antes de que se convirtiera en una persona totalmente dependiente?. ¿Cuánto, antes de que Mulder volviera a acercar su cuerpo o su alma al precipicio, y ella ya no pudiera estar allí para coger su mano?.

Y sobre todo, cuando llegase a ese punto, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría en llegar el final?.

Scully esperaba que fuera lo menos posible…

Mulder aparcó su coche en el aparcamiento del edificio de Scully, justo al lado derecho del de ella. Por supuesto, la plaza no estaba reservada para él. De hecho, sólo los propietarios de los apartamentos del edificio tenían derecho a aparcar en la zona.

Pero Mulder tenía un as en la manga. Una acreditación que, como agente del FBI, le permitía aparcar donde quisiera, así que dejó el documento a la altura del limpiaparabrisas de modo que fuera perfectamente visible desde el exterior.

No era la primera vez que lo utilizaba en el desarrollo de la investigación de un caso, pero sí para sentirse cerca de su compañera. O al menos de su coche, porque ella llevaba toda la semana a miles de kilómetros, y Mulder sabía que no tenía la menor intención de volver.

Le había dado toda la semana para que Scully tuviera el espacio y el tiempo suficiente para tratar con lo que fuera que no quería compartir con él. Incluso pensó esperar hasta el lunes para acorralarla en un rincón del despacho, obligarle a mirarle a los ojos, y que le dijera qué era lo que ocurría.

Porque ocurría algo que él debía saber.

Luego decidió que esperar todo el fin de semana era demasiado, y aparcó su coche en el aparcamiento del edificio de Scully, el viernes a las 20:45h de la tarde.

En el ascensor, Mulder comenzó a preocuparse un poco. No había preparado ninguna excusa para evitar que Scully se pusiera en guardia nada más abrir la puerta. En cuanto sospechara que se había presentado ahí con la intención de descubrir lo que ocultaba, sacaría las uñas, y el asunto de _No todo tiene que ver contigo, Mulder. Es mi vida._

Mulder odiaba esas palabras casi tanto como su _Estoy bien, Mulder_. Cada vez que las oía, o que aparecían de improviso en su mente sin ninguna razón, como un fogonazo de pólvora, el muro que les separaba física y emocionalmente se convertía en todo un continente.

Mulder nunca se había parado a pensar que todo tuviera que ver con él, al menos desde que Scully volvió de su abducción. Puede que antes fuera verdad, pero desde que ella despertó y le devolvió la cruz de oro que Mulder llevó en su cuello durante más de tres meses, el _Yo_ y el _Tú_ dejó de tener sentido. Cuando se trataba de Scully y él, Mulder sólo pensaba en _Nosotros_.

Desde luego no estaba tan ciego como para no reconocer que Scully tenía razón en algo. Su relación con ella estaba demasiado centrada en el trabajo. En su búsqueda.

Scully valoraba la vida que tenía de 9 a 17h. Le gustaba su trabajo; el reto que suponía cada día diferente; el saberse útil para quienes necesitaran ayuda o justicia. Todo el esfuerzo y el trabajo realizados durante años en la facultad de Medicina, y durante su preparación como agente del FBI en Quantico, había merecido la pena.

Pero después de años encerrada con su compañero en el despacho del sótano se dio cuenta de que la búsqueda de Mulder no acabaría nunca. En algún momento a lo largo del camino, la búsqueda de Samantha comenzó a difuminarse y empezó otra por la misma verdad, pero que ahora le implicaba a ella.

Mulder no se había planteado nunca abandonar. Las preguntas que se hacía eran las mismas ahora que 24 años atrás. ¿Qué había ocurrido realmente?. ¿Quiénes eran los culpables?. Y sobre todo, ¿por qué?.

Sólo la persona a la que implicaban había cambiado.

En lo más profundo de su alma, Mulder sabía que en realidad _Todo tenía que ver con Scully._

Ella tenía derecho a disfrutar una vida después de las 17h de la tarde; a disfrutar de su familia, o a intentar crear la suya propia buscando nuevas relaciones que tal vez algún día llegaran a alguna parte.

Mulder, en cambio, no necesitaba salir del despacho para seguir con su vida.

¿Para qué?.

¿Dónde estaba la familia de la que sentirse parte?. ¿Quién querría acercarse tanto a él como para crear un proyecto de vida juntos a pesar de su obsesión?.

Todas las preguntas tenían la misma respuesta.. La que desde hacía cinco años entraba cada mañana en su despacho.

Esa era su vida. No quería ni necesitaba otra. Lo único que le importaba era proteger lo que ahora tenía para que no desapareciera ante sus ojos, como había sucedido con Samantha.

Si llegara a quedarse solo por tercera vez no lo superaría. Esta vez, no. No, después de que Scully le devolviera la vida el día que regresó de su abducción.

Por eso estaba en este momento en este ascensor. A lo largo de esta semana, de estos cinco días en realidad, Scully había pronunciado las palabras malditas, _Estoy_ __ _bien, Mulder_ , doce veces. Todas y cada una sin mirarle a los ojos. Mulder las había contado, e incluso terminado la frase por ella.

… _Déjame en paz con mi vida._

La campanilla sonó al llegar a su destino sacando a Mulder de sus pensamientos y del ascensor.

Sólo dio dos pasos antes de detenerse en seco. Confuso. Con la imagen ya impresa en sus ojos, pero aún sin descifrar en el cerebro. Al final del pasillo, en el lado izquierdo. El tercer apartamento, la tercera puerta, la de Scully. Había algo…

Durante una fracción de segundo su mente creó una frase absurda:

 _Parece una pirámide negra._

En el instante que reanudó los pasos algo se movió captando la luz artificial del techo en un ángulo distinto, y reflejándola en un brillo rojizo.

"¡Scully…!", murmuró.

Cuando completó la veintena de pasos que le separaban de ella, Mulder ya sentía los latidos del corazón reverberando en las costillas. Se detuvo a su lado grabando la imagen en su mente. Buscando una explicación frenética a una escena incomprensible.

Scully, sentada en el suelo a la entrada de su apartamento con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, las rodillas flexionadas, y la cara oculta entre sus brazos. Abrazándose a sí misma.

"Scully, ¿qué ha ocurrido?. ¿Estás bien?".

Mulder se agachó a su lado intentando encontrar su rostro oculto en las rodillas. Mientras esperaba una respuesta miró el suelo a su alrededor salpicado de fragmentos de cristal, algo derramado, y una bolsa de papel cuyo contenido había acabado en el suelo, y recorrido un par de metros en todas las direcciones.

Dudó un momento antes de apoyar las manos a cada lado de ella, bajo las axilas, y presionó hacia arriba para que se pusiera en pie con él. La cara seguía oculta, y tuvo que hacer algo que sabía que a ella no le gustaba. Poner los dedos bajo su barbilla para que levantase la cara y le mirase a los ojos.

Puede que influyera la luz del pasillo, pero Mulder estaba seguro de que la palidez de su rostro tenía un tono grisáceo que no había visto el resto de la semana. El carmín en sus labios destacaba demasiado, endureciendo sus rasgos de un modo casi grotesco. Le costó reconocer que era el mismo color discreto y ajustado al tono de la piel, que Scully usaba cada día.

Era en realidad el único color que tenía su rostro. Los ojos estaban hinchados y reducidos a dos ranuras semicerradas en las que era imposible distinguir el azul que debía estar ahí. Había estado llorando. Aún se distinguían las líneas ya secas desde los ojos hasta el borde de la mandíbula, mezcla de lágrimas y maquillaje.

Le tomó las manos entre las suyas y examinó con atención una pequeña zona ensangrentada en el dedo índice. Ella lo vio a la vez, e intentó separarse de Mulder empujando la puerta detrás de ella. No se abrió, y durante unos segundos se empeñó en abrirse paso por la fuerza mientras se tapaba la cara con la mano.

"Tengo… Tengo que entrar a lavarme".

Mulder la detuvo sujetándole las muñecas.

"Scully, no es la nariz".

Ella bajó los ojos a su mano, una expresión interrogante en la mirada, como si no pudiera creer lo que no era. Desde hacía casi seis semanas siempre era su nariz.

"Tienes un corte en el dedo. Sólo es eso".

 _Y el rostro demacrado, la compra esparcida por el suelo mezclada con cristales rotos, el abrigo húmedo y sucio, los pantalones salpicados, la puerta de tu apartamento…_

"¿Alguien ha intentado entrar en tu casa, Scully?".

 _Es mi primera teoría de hoy ante los primeros indicios. ¡Vamos, rebátemela!. Dime que estoy totalmente equivocado, y ofréceme otra explicación que me deje algo menos asustado porque estoy seguro de que no tienes ninguna que me deje totalmente aliviado._

"No".

"…".

"¿No?. ¿Y entonces…?", continúo por ella. Me está obligando a poner de nuevo los dedos bajo su barbilla.

"Sólo me he mareado un poco".

 _Pues no. Como me temía, no me siento mejor. Sigo sin entender qué pasa, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar para pedir explicaciones. Me ha parecido oír un sonido leve en una de las puertas del otro lado del pasillo. Puedo notar en los pelos de la nuca que uno de los vecinos de Scully nos está espiando por la mirilla._

"¿Dónde están tus llaves, Scully?".

 _Ella señala a nuestros pies. Las estoy viendo brillar sumergidas en algo que creo que es leche así que me agacho a recogerlas, y las seco con el pañuelo que llevo en el bolsillo. Es el llavero del Apolo 11 que le regalé el día de su cumpleaños, hace apenas una semana. Sabe que no lo compré, pero creo que le gustó, y lo usa en lugar del llavero con el emblema del FBI que tenía antes._

 _No necesito probar entre la media docena de llaves cual es la que abre su puerta porque tengo una igual. Me la dio hace mucho tiempo y puedo reconocerla con los ojos cerrados._

 _Acerco mi mano a la parte baja de su espalda dirigiéndola con suavidad al interior, pero ella se gira otra vez hacia el pasillo._

"Tengo que limpiar todo esto", dice más para sí misma que para mí.

 _Trata de apartarse de mí deslizándose por un lado, pero no lo consigue. Debo de ser para ella como un jugador de rugby al que intentara placar. Lo siento, Scully, sé que no te gusta, y a veces no me gusta ni a mí, pero no puedes quitarme de en medio sólo con la fuerza bruta cuando no quieres hablar conmigo._

"Vamos dentro _", le digo poniendo las manos en sus hombros_. "Yo lo limpiaré".

 _Cuando entramos en el salón y enciendo la luz, Scully se sienta dejándose caer a plomo en el sofá. He oído crujir la estructura. No me mira y no parece que tenga intención de decir nada. Está muy cansada, muy enfadada, o muy… No sé qué pensar. Sólo espero que esta vez no sea por mi culpa porque no tengo la menor idea de lo que he hecho. Estoy seguro de que nada que justifique encontrarla así en su puerta._

 _¿Y un simple mareo?. ¡Vamos, Scully!. Ni siquiera te tembló el pulso cuando disparaste a propósito a tu propio compañero._

 _Estiro la mano hacia ella moviendo los dedos como si tratara de sacarla a bailar. Eso atrae su atención._

"Quítate el abrigo, Scully. Creo que va a necesitar una limpieza a fondo".

 _Para mi sorpresa, no sólo se levanta sino que lo hace aceptando mi mano, y se incorpora ejerciendo una presión considerable. Creo que trata de apoyar más peso en mi brazo que en sus propias piernas._

"Deberías cambiarte el resto de la ropa. También está sucia", _digo_ _señalando los pantalones_. "Yo limpiaré lo de fuera".

 _Deja que le coja el abrigo y se dirige con paso inseguro hacia el cuarto de baño. Poco después oigo la ducha. Yo me quito también el mío y lo dejo en el respaldo del sofá mientras me ocupo del desastre del pasillo. En diez minutos he recogido hasta el último fragmento de cristal, y he fregado el suelo. Scully se alegrará de ver que he salvado la mayor parte de la compra. La he vuelto a meter en la bolsa de papel y está en perfectas condiciones así que dejo todo en la cocina, y vuelvo al salón a esperar que termine, y quiera hablar conmigo._

 _Cuando por fin sale del baño parece una persona distinta. El traje de chaqueta ha desaparecido y ahora viste un pijama gris oscuro. Está descalza, pero lo que de verdad atrae mi atención es su cara. Se ha lavado el pelo y retirado todo el maquillaje de modo que puedo ver el verdadero tono de su piel salpicado de pecas, y un lunar bajo la nariz que me gustaría que se atreviera a mostrar más a menudo. Tampoco tiene ya carmín en los labios, y los ojos vuelven a ser los de siempre. No están hinchados y ahora su color azul es lo único que destaca en un rostro algo más pálido de lo habitual. Y esa zona irritada a cada lado de la nariz._

 _Cuando se acerca, espero que se siente a mi lado en el sofá, pero en vez de eso se queda inmóvil ante mí, y me mira. Creo que quiere que haga algo, pero no capto el mensaje._

"¿No vas a sentarte conmigo, Scully?".

 _Doy unos golpecitos con la mano abierta en el asiento del sofá, a mi lado, para que se decida._

"Quiero irme a dormir, Mulder. Estoy cansada".

 _Y yo pasmado, porque esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Que me dieras con la puerta en las narices de un modo tan poco sutil. Después de que te la he limpiado, y ha quedado como nueva..._

"¿A las 21:20h?", pregunto consultando mi reloj.

"Ha sido un día largo".

"No más que el resto de la semana. Y mañana es sábado; no tienes que madrugar".

 _Scully hace una expiración forzada por la nariz mostrando más impaciencia de la que seguramente pretendía. No sé por qué se me ocurre pensar que hoy puedo salir de este apartamento de una patada en el culo._

"Vete a casa, Mulder. Mañana tienes que ver a los chicos de El Tirador…".

"Para eso faltan doce horas. Me basta con dormir la cuarta parte así que no tengo prisa".

 _Scully baja los ojos al suelo y se mira los pies. El derecho está haciendo tap-tap-tap-tap de impaciencia._

"Invítame a un té helado", _le pido para que entienda que no tengo la menor intención de marcharme de aquí de momento._

 _Se da la vuelta y sale del salón casi corriendo para volver diez segundos después con una lata de té que me lanza a los muslos sin avisar. Por suerte me da tiempo a poner la mano sin causar males mayores._

"¡Ops, Scully!. Creo que voy a interponer una queja por un servicio deficiente. Ni siquiera me has traído un vaso".

 _Ella se pone las manos en las caderas y me lanza una mirada de esas que me hacen creer que un rayo ha estallado a mis pies, y he caído fulminado._

"En serio, Mulder, vete a casa. Estoy cansada. Creo que yo sí necesito esas doce horas".

 _Pruebo un tono conciliador y mi cara de cachorro abandonado._

"Sólo estaba un poco preocupado por ti. Por eso he venido".

 _Da resultado. Su expresión se vuelve al instante más relajada._

"Te lo agradezco, pero estoy bien".

 _Trece veces, y los ojos fijos en sus propios pies. Me pregunto cuántas veces más tengo que oírlo para ganarme el jamón._

"No es lo que me ha parecido cuando te he encontrado en la puerta".

"Ya te lo he dicho. Sólo es un mareo".

 _Me levanto del sofá en un segundo y me acerco hasta quedar a diez centímetros de su cara. La lata de té se resbala de mi mano y, al caer al suelo, nos sobresalta a los dos. Da un paso atrás, pero no le doy la menor oportunidad de escapar cuando coloco mis manos a cada lado de su rostro, sobre las orejas. Mis cuatro dedos se enredan en su pelo húmedo mientras le acaricio el cuero cabelludo. Mis dos pulgares quedan a cada lado de su nariz rozando la piel caliente y enrojecida._

"¿Y ésto, Scully?... ¿Qué _sólo_ es?".

"….".

 _Se ha quedado inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin parpadear, como cuando los faros de mi coche sorprenden a un animalillo en medio de la carretera al anochecer. No me gusta hacerlo, pero hoy no lo voy a esquivar. Sujeto el volante y conduzco en línea recta._

"¿Qué es, Scully?", insisto, el roce de mis pulgares un poco más enérgico.

 _El tiempo se ha detenido o ella se ha convertido en una estatua de piedra. Creo que las dos cosas. Eso explica por qué a esta distancia ni siquiera siento su respiración. Mientras espero una respuesta veo sus cejas volver a la vida y arrugarse en medio de la frente dejando un mensaje._

 _Es mi vida…._

 _Lo siento, Scully. Mi coche va a toda velocidad. No queda espacio suficiente para frenar…._

"Scully, ¿dime qué es?".

 _Las cejas vuelven a quedar lisas sobre tus ojos, y parpadeas._

 _Una._

 _Dos._

 _Tres veces._

 _No es suficiente. Otra vez._

 _Una._

 _Dos._

 _Tres._

 _Tampoco…._

 _Y ya no sigues intentando contener las lágrimas, ¿para qué?. Sabes que no voy a parar. Abres los labios para decir algo, pero sólo sirve para que se llenen de sal y traición._

 _Tiemblan._

 _Tiemblan de tal manera que no logras decirlo a la primera. Ni a la segunda._

"Radio… Radio… Radioterapia…".

"…".

… _He sentido el impacto de un puño en la boca del estómago tan fuerte que el retroceso ha separado mis manos del rostro de Scully. Quiero agarrarla por los brazos y sacudirla hasta que su imagen se vuelva borrosa. Me cuesta tanto contenerme que tengo los dientes apretados, y he cerrado los puños hasta hacerme sangre con mis propias uñas. La voz, en cambio… Apenas me oigo a mí mismo como un susurro._

"¿Has comenzado el tratamiento contra el cáncer sin decirme nada?".

 _Scully no mueve ni un músculo. No importa. Estoy acostumbrado a leer respuestas en su coronilla._

"Supongo que tu madre sí lo sabe…".

 _Esta vez la respuesta la he sentido en la cara, como una puñalada en medio de los ojos que me hace tambalear. Agarro los brazos de Scully para no caer, y la sacudo sólo brevemente porque noto que estoy perdiendo las fuerzas._

"Estás haciendo esto, sola".

 _No es una pregunta ni una opinión; ni siquiera una duda. Es una afirmación._

"Estoy bien".

 _Catorce veces, y ni siquiera te he preguntado. ¿Acaso crees que existe una respuesta válida para este por qué?._

"No vuelvas a decir eso nunca, Scully, por favor. Aunque sea verdad".

 _No sé porque estas últimas palabras logran que levantes la cara. No hasta mirarme, por supuesto. Tus ojos han quedado exactamente en la línea horizontal de tu visión, fijos en mi pecho._

"¿Cuándo empezaste?... El lunes, ¿verdad?".

 _Haces un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza aunque tampoco esta vez necesito que me respondas. Mi memoria fotográfica no me deja olvidar lo que vi el martes por la mañana, cuando llegué al despacho. Tú ya estabas allí, apoyada en el escritorio, pero cuando abrí la puerta no me miraste. No me oíste._

 _Estabas en un lugar diferente._

 _Te saludé yo, y entonces volviste los ojos hacia mí, y lo vi. Vi tantas cosas en ellos que aún hoy me cuesta enumerarlas: miedo, perplejidad, cansancio, soledad… Todas impresas en una piel demasiado pálida, y unos hombros que de repente parecían cargar con el peso del mundo. Supe entonces que ocurría algo que yo debía saber._

 _Que tú debías decirme._

 _Desde ese día estoy esperando que hables conmigo. Quería darte la oportunidad de que fuera decisión tuya, pero sabía que eso no iba a ocurrir, y mi alarma sonaba cada día más fuerte._

 _El miércoles por la mañana, cuando vi ese velo rojizo en tu nariz, y aspecto de no haber dormido, decidí que esperaría hasta que quisieras hablar. Hoy, viernes, no he podido esperar más…_

 _Acabo de descubrir cual era ese lugar diferente en el que llevas toda la semana, y duele no sólo por ti. Duele sobre todo que no me quieras contigo. A tu lado. Que no quieras a nadie, en realidad. Me sorprende lo poco realista que te muestras cuando las cosas se refieren a ti._

 _Has dedicado tu vida a las víctimas. A todas aquellas personas, vivas o muertas, que no pueden ayudarse así mismas, y cuando se trata de ti rechazas incluso a aquellas cuyo principal deseo en la vida es precisamente ese._

 _Ayudarte._

 _Sé por qué lo haces._

"Sé por qué lo haces", repito, esta vez en voz alta.

 _Cojo tus manos entre las mías, y tus uñas perfectas desvían mi atención momentáneamente._

"Tienes cáncer, Scully. Un tumor que crece entre el cerebro y el paladar", _recito con las mismas palabras, y el tono exacto que utilizó ella para darme la noticia. Como si fuera sólo un dato científico sacado de una revista médica. Algo aislado dentro de un tubo de ensayo, en vez de algo vinculado a un ser humano de carne y hueso._

 _Vinculado a ti._

"¿Por qué me dices…?".

 _No acabas la pregunta._

"¿Por qué te digo lo que ya sabes?. Porque puede que no lo hayas entendido por completo, Scully".

 _La ceja derecha se eleva ofendida e incrédula._

 _Sé cuanto valoras tu independencia, tu imagen profesional y segura ante los demás. Sé lo que te ha costado conseguir, entre las cuatro paredes del FBI, el respeto y la consideración personal que para la mayoría de nosotros se da por supuestos._

 _Por ser mujer, por ser menuda, por ser atractiva, por trabajar conmigo…_

 _Todos prefieren ver a la dama en apuros antes que a la competente médico y agente especial._

 _Pero tienes cáncer, Scully. Todos sabemos lo que eso significa porque todos conocemos a alguien que ha estado en tu situación. No soy médico y no tengo los conocimientos que explican porque ocurre, pero al igual que tú, sé lo que el cáncer y su tratamiento hace con las personas. Sea efectivo o no al final, en algún momento a_ _lo largo del camino, te convierte en víctima._

 _Lo último que querrías ser a estas alturas de tu vida._

 _Ha sido demasiado trabajo, demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo invertido como para que ahora todo el edificio se desmorone ante tus ojos, pero eso es exactamente lo que va a ocurrir. Y lo único que puedes hacer es tener a alguien cerca que te ayude_ _a retirar los escombros cuando todo acabe. Alguien que te ayude a levantar de nuevo el edificio…_

 _Scully, yo quiero ser ese alguien. Lo necesito._

 _Ni por un segundo pensé que tratarías de hacer esto sola porque sabes que es imposible. No podrás. No es falta de valentía._

 _Nadie consigue nada solo._

 _Lo que no entiendo es que sabías que estaba, que necesitaba estar a tu disposición, y aún así no me llamaste. Me duele que pienses que, en un momento como éste, es preferible estar sola que pedirme ayuda. ¿Por qué, Scully?._

"¿Por qué, Scully?".

 _Llevas un par de minutos mirando el nudo de mi corbata sin hacer ni decir nada cuando, de pronto, siento tus brazos alrededor de mi estómago. Tus manos agarrando la espalda de mi abrigo, y tu cara repentinamente pegada a mi pecho. Entre los sollozos intermitentes y la voz ahogada por la tela y mi piel, apenas llego a entender lo que dices, pero el escalofrío desde la nuca hasta la parte baja de mi espalda ha sido real._

"Porque no quiero que me veas morir".

… _Scully…_

 _¡Scully, deja de darme puñetazos en el alma. Duele demasiado!._

"No vas a morir".

 _Quisiera que mis palabras sonaran como un juramento sobre la Biblia, pero lo cierto es que ella sólo lo ha oído porque las he dicho con los labios pegados a su oreja._

 _Separa su cara de mi pecho para mirarme un momento._

"Eso no lo sabes".

"Tú tampoco… pero lo creo".

"Mulder… La gente que tiene cáncer se muere".

"No todos… Scully, ¿qué ha pasado?… ¿Qué ha cambiado?. Hace poco estabas dispuesta a luchar. Tú misma lo dijiste".

 _La gente que tiene cáncer vive… Esta noche he decidido que no me voy a dejar vencer por ésto…._

"Ahora te has dado por vencida cuando apenas has comenzado el tratamiento. ¿Qué pasa?".

"Estoy tan cansada… ¿Cómo voy a soportar treinta sesiones más?".

"Yo las soportaré contigo. Sólo necesitas un poco de ayuda".

"…No quiero necesitarla".

"Deja de resistirte, Scully. Ahora que estoy aquí, no vas a librarte de mí de ninguna manera".

Scully descansaba acostada de lado en el sofá. Mulder había tratado de convencerla de que se acostara en la cama, en su dormitorio, pero ella se negó en redondo. Si lo hacía, Mulder se quedaría a dormir en el sofá, y entonces ¿para qué se había quedado en casa?.

Ya que estaba aquí, quería que estuviera a su lado, no en habitaciones separadas por puertas, como las de los hoteles en los que se alojaban durante los casos que investigaban, y que sólo servían para hacerles conscientes de lo solo que cada uno se sentía en su habitación.

Así que se acostó en el sofá apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de Mulder, sentado en el extremo. Los dos miraban la pantalla de la televisión sin poner la menor atención al programa. Mulder jugaba con un mechón de cabello poniéndolo alternativamente delante y detrás de la oreja.

Estaba cómoda en esa posición. No sólo porque podía quedarse dormida con facilidad, sino sobre todo porque mientras estuviera despierta y Mulder quisiera hablar, y sin duda querría, al menos podía hacerlo sin mirarle a los ojos. Sin verle a él tratando de encontrar los suyos.

"Scully, ¿por qué…?", intentó entenderlo por enésima vez. "¿Cuánto tiempo crees que ibas a poder ocultármelo; engañándote a ti misma?".

No quería que sonara a reproche, pero sentía el dolor como una punzada en la garganta.

"Iba a decírtelo el lunes. Necesitaba pensar cómo hacerlo porque sabía que te enfadarías".

"¿Te parezco enfadado?. Sólo me ha durado un minuto. Lo que no logro entender es en qué estabas pensando cuando se te ocurrió la idea de que esto es sólo asunto tuyo".

"Sólo quiero seguir con mi vida".

"¿Cómo?.¿Fingiendo que no pasa nada?.Esto no es una pequeña hemorragia nasal que se arregla con un poco de agua y un pañuelo".

"Lo sé, Mulder. Puede que esto no tenga arreglo en absoluto…".

El cerró los ojos lamentando su falta de tacto.

"No quería decir eso…".

"El Dr. Hansen dice que a partir de la segunda semana es peor. Los efectos secundarios de la Quimioterapia se acumulan e intensifican. No sé si voy a poder hacer mi trabajo en la oficina. Si no es así…".

"Tal vez deberías dejar ya el trabajo durante una temporada. Sé que no quieres hacerlo, pero antes o después no te quedará más remedio. Ahora necesitas todo tú tiempo y toda tu energía para ti misma. No puedes desperdiciarla en mí ni en los Expedientes X".

"Mi tiempo contigo nunca ha sido un desperdicio".

 _Yo no estoy tan seguro_.

"Mulder, el quiere que el lunes vaya a la sesión con un compañero. No quiere que vaya sola".

"Aún no le conozco, y ya me cae bien ese doctor".

"Le dije que no sabía si tenía a alguien que pudiera acompañarme allí todos los días, y no me creyó".

 _Nota mental: Advertir al médico de Scully de que no crea la mitad de las cosas que le diga su paciente. Sobre todo cuando asegure que está bien._

"¿Por qué le dijiste eso, Scully?. Sabes que me tienes a mí para lo que quieras. Siempre".

"Porque yo no puedo decir lo mismo de mí".

El hombro de Scully temblaba ligeramente al hablar. Mulder se dio cuenta de que lloraba otra vez. Acercó su mano al brazo de ella e inició una caricia vertical arriba y abajo tratando de consolarla.

"¿Qué quieres decir?. Cada vez que te he necesitado has estado a mi lado. Como médico, como compañera, como amiga… Siempre has estado ahí incluso a costa de poner tu vida en peligro".

"Tal vez, la próxima vez que me necesites ya no esté ahí para ayudarte, y eso me asusta más que el cáncer".

"Sí estarás, Scully. Te conozco desde hace cinco años, y nunca me has fallado. Ni siquiera cuando, en medio de una investigación, me creías totalmente equivocado y falto de juicio. Incluso en esas ocasiones estabas ahí para recoger los pedazos cuando me diera de bruces con la realidad".

Scully se incorporó sentándose al lado de él. Las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos y corrían por las mejillas. Hizo un movimiento para secárselas con el dorso de la mano, y Mulder la oyó emitir un leve gemido y una inspiración rápida con los dientes apretados.

"¿Qué ocurre?".

Al principio tampoco ella supo qué pasaba. Desde que la radiación le empezara a quemar el puente de la nariz y las mejillas, había tenido una sensación de piel seca y caliente. Al secarse las lágrimas había arrastrado la sal por las mejillas irritadas. La sensación dolorosa, como de escozor, le sorprendió, haciéndole levantarse y apretar los dientes. El Dr. Hansen le advirtió de que eso ocurriría. La quemadura de la zona irradiada empeoraría cada día a menos que se la cuidara adecuadamente… o a pesar de ello.

"Voy un momento al baño, Mulder".

Volvió poco después para sentarse de nuevo a su lado. Traía consigo un envase de crema y un pequeño espejo. Recogió con los dedos una cantidad como de una almendra y se la aplicó al puente de la nariz. Mulder observaba sin perder detalle, una expresión casi divertida en su rostro.

"¿Qué haces, Scully?".

"Tengo que ponerme crema varias veces al día para evitar que esta quema-dura siga avanzando. El doctor insistió en ello, aunque la verdad es que no sé si sirve de algo. Cada día me molesta más. Siento que la cara me arde".

Se miraba en el espejo comprobando el estado de la piel. Iba a extender la crema a los lados de la nariz, cuando Mulder sujetó su muñeca con suavidad deteniendo el movimiento.

"Deja que yo lo haga".

Scully le interrogó con la mirada.

"No es nada, Mulder. Puedo hacerlo yo".

El se acercó un poco más, y le quitó el envase de las manos.

"Sé que puedes… Quiero hacerlo"

Sin levantarse del sofá, sólo acercándose hasta que su rodilla tocó la de Scully, le puso la mano en el hombro para que se echara hacia atrás en el sofá. Con su dedo índice extendió la crema a los lados de la nariz con un masaje suave hasta la comisura de los labios. Scully miraba sus ojos a pocos centímetros de su cara, mientras él fijaba toda su atención en el área de la piel bajo sus dedos.

"¿Esto es culpa de la radioterapia?".

Ella hizo un ligero movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

"Sólo llevas cinco días… ¿Hasta dónde puede empeorar?".

"Es difícil saber. Cada caso es distinto. Lo bueno es que cuando acaba el tratamiento, la piel se regenera. Aunque puede tardar".

"¡Hum!", asintió Mulder pensativo.

Después de varias pasadas con su dedo índice, las mejillas sedientas de Scully habían absorbido la crema por completo. Se incorporó en el sofá sintiéndose algo mejor.

"No tienes porqué preocuparte mucho, Mulder. Las sesiones no duelen. No es tan malo como parece".

Scully intentó sonreír por primera vez desde que él apareciera en su puerta, pero no logró sostenerle la mirada.

"Si no es tan malo, ¿por qué has intentado ocultármelo?".

Como si no hubiera oído la pregunta, Scully se miraba el pequeño corte en el dedo. Tras unos segundos, Mulder hizo un sonido interrogante en su garganta indicando que esperaba una respuesta.

"Porque no quiero que nada cambie. No quiero que me veas de un modo distinto a como lo hacías hasta ahora…No quiero que sientas que te he abandonado".

"¿Y qué pasa con lo que tú sientes?. ¿Es mejor si soy yo quien te abandona cuando más necesitas mi ayuda?".

Scully realizó una expiración profunda y se frotó los ojos. Estaba tan cansada…

"No puedes hacer nada por mí, Mulder. Pase lo que pase cuando acaben las treinta y cinco sesiones, en realidad no puedes hacer nada por mí".

"Puedo estar a tu lado. Si fuera al revés, eso es lo único que necesitaría de ti. Lo único que me permitiría resistir y luchar".

Scully volvió a acostarse de nuevo en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en la pierna de él. La temperatura debía de haber bajado bastante en la calle y empezaba a sentir frío. Sujetó las solapas de su pijama acercándolas bien al cuello. Mulder se dio cuenta y buscó la manta que descansaba en el brazo del sofá. La extendió sobre ella cubriéndola por completo, ajustándola debajo de la barbilla.

"¿Mejor?".

"Sí, gracias".

Con la manta entre ellos, Mulder se atrevió a descansar la mano en su costado izquierdo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al notar el relieve duro de las costillas en sus dedos. No dijo nada ni quiso mover la mano por miedo a resultar invasivo, pero estaba seguro de que esa zona de Scully estaba, no hacía mucho, algo más rellena. Aún tenía el recuerdo perfectamente nítido en su mente y en las yemas de sus dedos.

Ya habían pasado más de seis meses desde su regreso de la Antártida y aún sentía a veces aquel frío profundo en el cuerpo. No del lugar en el que se encontraba, sino de la imagen ante sus ojos.

Scully en un estado de animación suspendida, desnuda, y encerrada en un ataúd de hielo eterno.

Cuando logró liberarla y tocar su cuerpo por primera vez notó su calor, y que él volvía a la vida junto con la primera inspiración de ella. Mulder la sujetó por los costados para tenderla en el suelo y tratar de reanimarla; percibió la suavidad y la sensación de sus dedos hundiéndose ligeramente en su piel y su carne.

Ahora notaba algo distinto. Sus dedos no se hundían sino que parecían chocar con el tacto duro de las costillas.

Con la manta protegiendo su cuerpo, y su compañero como almohada, Scully sintió que el cansancio la vencía definitivamente. Su respiración se volvía más lenta por momentos. Su mente volaba por encima de su cuerpo. Sentía como si ya no tuviera peso. Como si flotara sobre sí misma y ya no acusara cansancio alguno…

Mulder le volvió a poner los pies en el suelo.

"Scully, tienes que hablar con tu madre. No puedes dejarla al margen. Ella tiene derecho a saber".

Abrió los ojos de golpe, pero no se movió. Si Mulder creía que dormía tal vez no tuviera que decir nada. No hablar del tema.

"Cuando desapareciste, hace tres años, ella fue un gran consuelo para mí. Los dos tratamos de mantenerte viva en nuestros corazones, pero lo cierto es que fue ella la que me mantuvo a mí a flote. Evitó que me hundiera en mi propia desesperación. Consiguió que creyera que te encontraría cuando yo estaba a punto de darme por vencido. Quise devolverle tu cruz de oro, pero ella se negó e insistió en que la llevara yo hasta que te encontrase. No perdió la fe en mí, ni siquiera cuando el resto de tu familia había preparado la lápida para tu funeral. Yo entendía sus sentimientos. Habían perdido por completo la esperanza y necesitaban cerrar definitivamente esa herida para poder seguir con sus vidas. Porque no se puede vivir para siempre en la incertidumbre. Eso sería como estar muerto en vida.

Pero tu madre, como yo, no podía hacerlo. No podía darte por muerta mientras hubiera la más mínima posibilidad. Ella se puso de mi lado.

Desde ese día sé que me considera parte de su familia, y así es como me siento. No sólo a través de ti, sino directamente unido a ella. Trató de protegerme de mi sentimiento de culpa por tu desaparición de un modo que jamás hizo mi madre por la desaparición de Samantha. Tu madre me proporcionó algo que durante veinticinco años necesité de mi propia madre.

Me siento en deuda con ella, Scully.

Margaret espera que sea sincero como ella lo fue conmigo. Se va a enterar de un modo u otro, como yo. ¿Qué le vas a decir, entonces?. ¿Qué le voy a decir yo cuando me mire a los ojos?".

Scully se incorporó para mirarle de frente.

"No le digas nada, Mulder. No es asunto tuyo", le advirtió.

"No lo voy a hacer. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que se lo digas tú, y pronto. Es lo más justo para ella".

Scully no volvió a decir nada, ni se movió. Después de escuchar atentamente su respiración durante un par de minutos, Mulder pensó que se había dormido. También cruzó por su mente la idea de que tal vez estaba fingiendo. Tratando de evitar un tema del que no quería hablar.

Mulder entendía la posición de su compañera. El se acababa de enterar y haría todo lo posible para que Maggie lo supiera mañana. Como le había prometido, él no diría nada, pero insistiría lo que fuera necesario hasta que Scully hiciera lo que había que hacer.

El problema era que en cuanto se enterase, Margaret querría instalarse en su apartamento. Mulder se imaginaba que a partir de entonces, la señora Scully y él se convertirían en dos moscas molestas zumbando constantemente sobre la cabeza de su hija. Esa es la imagen que ella tendría de ellos.

Scully no sólo perdería su intimidad, sino la capacidad de tomar sus propias decisiones acerca de los mil y un pequeños asuntos que se presentan en la vida diaria: cuándo salir, a quién dejar entrar en casa, cómo perder el tiempo en su tiempo libre, los sonidos y olores a los que estaba acostumbrada, y que formaban parte de la sensación interna de estar en su hogar… Todo cambiaría cuando Maggie y él prácticamente se instalaran en su casa con la mejor intención de ayudarla. Toda su independencia psicológica se iría por el desagüe.

Para Scully era tan aterrador como la propia enfermedad…


End file.
